Kat's Last Attack?
by Goombario Jr
Summary: It's been a while since that "cat" moved into the house, and things are much worse than the old childlike pranks. Remember, Kat IS an alien - And not a friendly one. You'll see. T for now, it'll be M in the future possibly. This one's violent.


-Chapter One: The Old Boulder Trick-

Years had passed since Kat had become a part of the household. Coop figured that either the creature couldn't find a way back home, or just felt like staying Millie's pet. Either way, Kat's pranks were getting much less innocent - Instead of little pranks, the alien was actually attempting to kill him now.

Recently, Kat had found out what other effects kitchen utensils have besides cutting food. Being chased with knives was much worse than giant mallets and lawn gnomes. It took all of Coop's energy just to dodge the attacks. It seemed like he just couldn't catch a break anymore; Kat wasn't going to stop until he was dead.

Kat, meanwhile, was getting very frustrated. During one of his plans, it seemed like Coop had almost convinced the family that he himself wasn't the reason for the explosions, and that it was actually Kat. Millie, of course, didn't believe a word, and Coop still got grounded, which was a sweet victory, although a small one. He had given up on trying getting back to his world, as this planet didn't have sufficient technology - He was stuck as a house pet. Although today would be different.

Kat had decided on trying his original plan once more: The giant boulder. It almost worked, and it was the most dangerous thing he could think up. With a wicked cackle, he snuck downstairs from Coop's room - The boy was fast asleep, and any movement would cause that huge rock to slam down. It wasn't a moment later before a very loud noise came from the bedroom. Here it comes … Coop will leap out the door, and scream Kat's name in anger. And it will be funny.

Right about now …

Wait for it …

"Coop, it's time to get up! Come on!" Millie yelled, knocking on the bedroom door. Kat hid in a plant nearby, watching as Millie forced the door opened … And screamed in horror. Kat snuck by her, and his already wide black eyes widened - He had succeeded. The rock had crushed Coop's bed, and a small puddle of red liquid was coming out from underneath it - Coop was dead. "DADDY!" Millie yelled at the top of her lungs, running downstairs.

Kat smirked as he walked closer to the boulder - Coop wasn't dead. No matter what Kat tried, the boy always came out just fine. He must've poured ketchup all over the floor to make Kat think that he was dead. That stupid kid always tries to pull this kind of stuff. Kat saw Coop's arm poking out from under the rock. Barring his claws, he gave a sharp poke.

No reaction.

Kat made a confused meow, using his cyborg-alien strength to push the boulder aside, to see a mangled body underneath it. Coop should just be flattened, but that really wasn't the case right now. The boy was actually dead. Kat quickly dashed from the room as Millie and her Dad entered, seeing the carnage.

A few days had passed since Coop's funeral. Kat was still in the clear; neither of the remaining humans had even questioned how a giant rock had made its way into Coop's room. Maybe their stupidity was the only reason Kat was even around anymore. The alien always preferred Coop's nickname of "Kat" instead of Millie's "Mr. Kat." But it looks like that didn't matter now.

Well, Coop was defeated, and now the chance was open for Kat to accomplish his master plan of … Of … Well, he didn't exactly have one. He had landed on Earth by accident, and his collar was his only way of getting back home. After Coop had broken it beyond repair, Kat vowed to get his revenge, and now he has - But it didn't help him getting home.

What was there for him to do now? His only purpose in life was to ruin Coop's. Now that his rival was destroyed, what's left? Millie still loves him like a pet, which is nice, but it won't be as fun without being able to play tricks.

This would definitely take some thinking.

---

Yeah, I know this is kind of odd, Kat actually WINNING and all. I'll figure it out at some point.


End file.
